


Say Please

by NicheTales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dominant Tsukishima, I have no excuse for this tbh, M/M, Mild Degredation, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Submissive Sugawara, Suspension, Toys, Tsukishima wears nice slacks and a button up idk, implied suit kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheTales/pseuds/NicheTales
Summary: Sugawara writhes against the binds, the stretch of leather he can’t see but feels and hears with every movement, every struggle. His limbs dangle uselessly, he flails uselessly.Uselessly.He wants so desperately to rut against something, anything, as the buzz of the vibrator against his prostate makes his body shiver, his nerves on fire. He can’t see anything but the black of the blindfold, the back of his own eyelids, and he feels nothing but the leather and silicone.He can’t see, but he cansense.Sugawara knows he’s being watched, can feel the gaze tickling him, just one more thing that sets his nerves, his very sanity ablaze and sets him shifting, testing, trying to be more strategic, to see if there’s any way he can get anything out of this.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sugawara writhes against the binds, the stretch of leather he can’t see but feels and hears with every movement, every struggle. His limbs dangle uselessly, he flails uselessly.  _ Uselessly.  _ He wants so desperately to rut against something, anything, as the buzz of the vibrator against his prostate makes his body shiver, his nerves on fire. He can’t see anything but the black of the blindfold, the back of his own eyelids, and he feels nothing but the leather and silicone. 

He can’t  _ see  _ , but he can  _ sense.  _ Sugawara knows he’s being watched, can feel the gaze tickling him, just one more thing that sets his nerves, his very sanity ablaze and sets him shifting, testing, trying to be more strategic, to see if there’s any way he can get anything out of this. 

“You’re making a mess.” 

Sugawara ignores it -  _ tries to-  _ frowns, brows pinched as he feels precum chill at the tip of his cock exposed to the open air, to the sharp eyes of Tsukishima standing only mere centimeters from him. 

Or at least that’s how it feels. Sugawara doesn’t know, doesn’t have any idea how near or far Kei actually is. 

“Filthy. How undignified, Suga-san.” 

Sugawara wants to scream, but a finger dances along the underside of his cock in a featherlight touch and all he can do is choke out a whine. He pants, a string of drool that slips from his lips to trail down his chin fall into the abyss that Sugawara can’t feel anymore. 

“Pathetic, aren’t you? Useless. Forgettable.” 

_ Please.  _

He can’t even make his mouth form the word, even though he says it so often,  _ knows  _ that’s all that Tsukishima wants just to let him come, to show him even the slightest mercy. Tsukishima hums a contemplative noise, a shuffle of footsteps, the rustle of slacks and Suga knows that Tsukishima has backed further away. 

He wants to  _ scream.  _

“Tsukishima,” he gasps, a cold hand that grips his thigh. “  _ Kei.  _ ” 

It’s not what Tsukishima wants, not what he demanded to hear, but Sugawara tries anyways, because somehow it’s easier say his name than to ask him  _ please.  _

“Hmm? What was that?” Tsukishima mocks. Sugawara can hear the smirk, the condescension, the cruel curve of lips as he speaks. “You say something,  _ Koushi?  _ ” 

_ Please. Please…! Pleasepleasepleaseplease.  _

“Plea-” he chokes, pinches his lip between his teeth and shudders. He hates how much he loves to hear Tsukishima scoff at his attempt, a huff of a laugh that makes him feel how easy this task should be, how incompetent and useless he is if he can’t even manage this. 

_ “Please.”  _

“Took you long enough. I didn’t think it was so hard, Suga-san.” Sugawara hears every single tooth of Kei’s zipper as he draws it down slowly, echoing through Suga’s mind though not loud enough to echo in the near empty room. 

“Please.” 

“Please? Please what, Suga-san? Can’t your pathetic, filthy whore mouth say anything else?” 

_ This wasn’t part of the plan.  _   
Sugawara feels a bubble of panic rise in his throat. Tight,  _ burning-  _

“Please,” he chokes again, a new stream of hot tears that pour down his cheeks. “Kei. Please, give it to me. Please. Kei.  _ Kei.  _ ” 

Another shuffle of movement, and the blindfold is pulled from his eyes. Sugawara blinks at the blinding white of the light, at the tears that blurr his vision until all he sees in front of him is  _ honey.  _

“I guess there’s no reason to say no.” 

Suga smiles wide, honest to god fucking  _ laughs  _ , his relief palpable, his cock twitching eagerly against the cock ring, against the leather that binds his thighs and abdomen to hold him over a full meter from the ground. He’d forgotten how far from the linoleum he was, at just the perfect height, dangling, helpless, convenient for Tsukishima. 

Kei kisses his forehead, soft, a small break of character, but it’s so soothing, so sweet like the honey that Kei looks to be even as he pulls away and positions at Suga’s suspended hips, a small swing of movement that he ceases with a strong grip on the leather binds. The vibrator is ripped away without warning, cold, empty, a loss of feeling that had Sugawara gasping for breath long before Tsukishima pushes inside with a squelch of lubricant. 

He slips the cock ring off, away and Suga hears it fall to the floor, roll along the linoleum. Movement barely begins, only a shallow thrust against Suga’s prostate and he’s screaming, gasping, coming onto the floor with trembling thighs and arms, but it’s  _ perfect  _ , and Kei fucks him through it, watches the way Suga’s rim clenches and milks him, begging more than Suga ever could seem to. 

Suga feels Tsukishima lean forward, the fabric of his dress shirt, the cold of the buttons pressed against his back, a pant of hot breath at his neck and lips that tickle his skin. 

“All you had to do was say  _ please.  _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
